Bitten
by T.J. Ryan 94
Summary: Several months after the events of "Teen Wolf", Beacon Hills is the quiet it once was and all is well. However, a new wolf pack has moved into town, new hunters are willing to do whatever it takes to protect Beacon Hills, new humans are dragged into the supernatural battle and a new Alpha Pack is the latest threat that could bring death and destruction in their wake - SYOC
1. Chapter 1

**New OC story that I'll be writing later this year, so if you want me to write your OC send me the OC form via PM and I'll hopefully start writing this in May/June :)**

OC (Original Character) Form for Bitten

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hunter, Human or Werewolf:

Appearance (be detailed):

Height and weight:

Personality (be detailed):

Sexuality:

Current love interest/crush or current girlfriend/boyfriend:

(IF WEREWOLF) Who turned them and why:

(IF HUNTER) Why did they become a hunter:

Important Family members or close friends:

Rivals/characters they have a strong hatred for and why:

Background History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

A storyline you want your OC to be involved in:

**The OCs I like best will be featured in the following chapters and the reader will also get credit for suggesting the character in the Author's Note when their character makes their first apperance in this story.**

**I look forward to reading your character ideas :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**One:**

_Elena_

I leaned my forehead against the cool glass window of the passenger seat as Mum drove down the highway, watching as my breath clouded the glass and tried to somehow will myself to sleep. Nate was sound asleep in the backseat, but I had a thing about cars and couldn't get to sleep at all. It was annoying how my ten year old brother was more chilled out in cars than I was, it had always been like that since I could remember. Me and cars didn't mix.

This journey had been long, moving from New York to a bleak little town like Beacon Hills was a big change that my Mum was convinced was for the best and I tried to be positive… only it wasn't proving that easy. Mum constantly said it was for needing a fresh start, I knew it was due to Dad marrying a twenty-four year old model - a male model and now she wanted to get as far away from Dad and my new step-father as humanly possible. I kind of felt like I was in a really bad teen movie that had now become my life, with a fully fledged cast of stereotypical characters and this move was like a brand new crappy sequel:

Me as the seventeen year old, keeping her opinions to herself and has her guard up.

Mum as the distraught woman who was filled with denial.

Dad as the secretly gay husband who abandons his family and marries a seriously sexy guy, it's kind of embarrassing that my dad has better taste in guys than my mum.

Nate as the bratty pre-teen, who had a zero tolerance for respect and talks to people like shit.

Yep, now we're off to Beacon Hills and I sighed bitterly as we drove past the large sign. My friends and everything I cared about was back in New York and now because of my Mum's heartache and my Dad's inability to be true to himself, I was now being uprooted from my life. To make matters worse, I had to leave my boyfriend Anthony behind and I felt like I had broken up with him already… even though he was convinced we could do the long distance. So, all in all - I am royally pissed off.

"How are you doing, baby?" Mum asked gently, to which I only mumbled a grunt so as not to be sick "we're here now, look."

I brushed my blonde hair behind my ear, looking up at the really ordinary house and I groaned - it looked like a country house that belonged to a Taylor Swift song. God, this place was already a hell hole.

"Don't be like that," Mum told me in a firm voice as I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out the car, slamming the door with unnecessary force. Okay, I'm acting like a six year old but everything about this move was pissing off. This town, this house, my parents and everything else made me want to punch something or someone.

I didn't really bother unpacking, all of my stuff was scattered my new room in their boxes and I just had enough energy to make my bed, which I threw myself on and lay there fully clothed. My eyes were begging for sleep, but Mum's knocking on my door made my eyes fly wide open again.

"You okay?" Mum asked again, her voice muffled through the closed door "Elena?"

"I'm going to sleep!" I answered shortly, rolling on my side and sighing through my teeth as I fought the temptation not to throw something at the door.

"Alright," Mum said sounding upset, but I didn't really give a shit "I love you…"

Whatever, I remained silent and knew she waited for me to say it back for like a minute before leaving. I knew I was being a mean bitch, everything that had happened was about Mum and Dad and Nate and I were unimportant. I was just so mad, all the fucking time!

As I drifted off into sleep, the sounds of wolves howling and a thought came briefly to me before I passed out… were there wolves in Beacon Hills?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Right, this has been a REALLY slow story to update and I've finally got round to it, but here's the first chapter. There were a lot of characters submitted, so I'm going to narrow the POV narratives between a limited amount of characters - three humans, four hunters and six werewolves as the main narrators and it will jump to different characters at certain points. This story will be set during Season One of Teen Wolf, so it will include the main plot of the series except following other characters.<strong>

**Here's the cast list of OCs**

**Elena Hansen - Human (by Me)**

**Taylor Matthews - Werewolf (by TaylorWolf24)**

**Liam Devereaux - Werewolf (by MrProWrestling)**

**Connor Reynolds - Werewolf (by Notchavelli)**

**Ivan Lake - Werewolf (by Oreh Keats)**

**Charles "Charlie" Michael Ames - Werewolf (by missfervent)**

**Spencer Chase - Hunter (by Miss Amelia Young)**

**Ryan Husk - Werewolf (by alienkiller2015)**

**I'm still accepting for three hunters and three humans (Elena isn't included), so if you want to see the last page for more details on the OC form and send one in :)**

**It'll be great to hear your thoughts on Elena's character, what you liked and what you didn't like and people who are considering submitted characters can include a "Relationship and feelings towards Elena" section (Elena's character is straight though, so she will be paired with a male OC).**

**The next chapter will be up soon :)**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
